Mi príncipe en la noche
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Tomoyo me aseguró que en aquel lugar podía encontrar a mi supuesto "príncipe", con lo que estoy en total desacuerdo, debido a que un boliche bailable no es próspero para encontrar pareja. Pero oigan, ¿Quién es ese chico de hipnotizantes ojos color ámbar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me perteneces, son propiedad de Clamp. Pero la historia si es mía!**

* * *

– ¡Vamos Sakura, que se nos hace tarde! –mi amiga Tomoyo me gritaba para que me apure.

Hoy, como todos los sábados por la noche, mi mejor amiga y yo, junto a otras amigas saldríamos a bailar. Como es costumbre ella vino un rato antes, en realidad unas cuantas horas antes, con el pretexto de que _me tengo que ver esplendida, por que una nunca sabe cuando puede encontrar a su príncipe azul y conquistarlo con una sonrisa._

La cuestión es: si se lo conquista con una sonrisa ¿no tendría que NO hacer falta que tenga que venir a elegir mi ropa? A veces, _la gran mayoría,_ ni mi amiga se entiende.

Tomaríamos un taxi para ir hasta la casa de nuestra amiga Rika, y desde allí iríamos todas caminando hasta al boliche bailable que queda respectivamente cerca. Sería una noche de chicas. Según Tomoyo _de chicas buscando a su gran amor correspondido, _pero siempre creí que nunca se podría conocer a un chico en un boliche. Digo el tipo de ambiente no es el prospero como para conocer a tu "pareja".

Ya estábamos en el taxi yendo en camino. Miré a Tomoyo que esta a mi lado tarareando una canción. Se veía contenta y a eso hay que sumarle que estaba muy hermosa esa noche. Traía un short blanco ajustado y una remera gris de cuello caído que marcaba su silueta. Estaba levemente maquillada esa noche con tonos violeta para la sombra de sus ojos que combinaba perfectamente con el color de estos. Amatista. El pelo como siempre lo llevaba suelto con sus características ondas.

Yo en cambio, traía un vestido strapless color verde que combinaba con mis ojos. En los pies llevaba puestas unas sandalias de color negro. El maquillaje era nulo. Y el pelo lo tría suelto ya que al ser corto no me molestaba.

El viaje duró unos quince minutos antes de llegar. Cuando pagamos y bajamos del taxi nuestro grupo que consistía en Naoko, Chiharu y Rika se encontraba esperándonos. Todas estaban muy lindas vestidas.

–Hola chicas, se ven muy hermosas hoy –dijo Tomoyo con su característica sonrisa.

–Gracias, ustedes también –respondió Chiharu.

–Antes de irnos tenemos que esperar a una chica más –dijo Rika

Todas estábamos confundidas. ¿Una chica más? ¿Quién podría ser? Esas preguntas rondaban nuestra mente esperando la respuesta que nos daría la chica enfrente de nosotras.

–Recuerdan que cuando fui a China con mis padres conocimos una familia y que nos hicimos amigos –todas asentimos–, bien, pues esa familia vino de vacaciones a Japón hace unos días con la hija y el primo de esta. Así que la invité a que viniese con nosotras.

–No hay problema Rika, si es amiga tuya es amiga nuestra –dijo Naoko y todas asentimos.

Esperamos durante unos cuantos minutos mientras hablábamos de muchas cosas sin importancia. Hasta que vimos una chica que se acercaba. Era realmente hermosa. El pelo era negro azabache y lacio. Tenía unos ojos marrones algo rojizos exóticos pero que a ella sin duda le quedaban muy bien y su cuerpo era esbelto. Lo podía notar con el vestido rojo ajustado que llevaba. Definitivamente la envidia de muchas y el deseo de varios.

–Hola Meiling –saludó Rika a la joven–. Chicas, ella es Meiling Li. Mei, ellas son Naoko Yanagisawa, Chiharu Mihara, Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto.

–Un placer conocerte Li –dijo Tomoyo.

–Llámenme por mi nombre, no tengo problema. ¿Puedo llamarlas a ustedes por su nombre también?

–Claro –dije sonriendo y todas asintieron.

Comenzamos a emprender el camino hacia nuestra diversión. Meiling había resultado ser muy conversadora. Hablaba de todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, daba su opinión sobre distintos temas o tan solo reía o comentaba sobre cosas que nosotras decíamos. Era muy buena chica y creo que todas estarían de acuerdo conmigo en que las seis seríamos grandes amigas.

– ¿Por qué habías tardado tanto Mei? –preguntó Rika

– ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Bien, les cuento. Resulta que vinimos de vacaciones con mi primo además de mis padres. Ustedes se imaginaran un chico todo tierno y bonito. Pero NO el es todo lo contrario. Es dos años más grande que yo y se la pasa molestándome. No se de donde sacaron la idea mis progenitores de traerlo. El ya había venido acá así que ya tenía varios amigos y entonces me pregunto si…– y así seguía hablando de su primo. Ven lo que les digo cuando es muy conversadora. Y tal vez un poco exagerada.

– ¿y, es lindo tu primo? –y aquí vamos de nuevo. Tomoyo y sus extrañas preguntas–. Digo, tal vez y él sea el gran amor de Sakura.

– ¡Ay Tomoyo, como crees! –exclamé yo, completamente ruborizada por su comentario. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que todo lo que diga ella no se respecto a mí? Exacto, cuando se consiga un novio y deje esa loca fascinación hacia mi.

– ¡Esperen todas un minuto! –gritó de repente Meiling, a lo que todas nos quedamos quietas– ¿Tú eras Sakura verdad? –preguntó apuntandome, a lo que yo asentí.

Inmediatamente comenzó a analizarme sin perder de vista ningún detalle de mi cuerpo y de mi rostro. Me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. Me sentía intimidada al notar como me observada con esos ojos rojizos.

–Definitivamente es perfecto. –dijo luego de analizarme.

– ¿Qu... qué es perfecto? –pregunté completamente roja. Si mi cabeza estuviese dentro de un cajón de tomates, definitivamente pasaría desapercibida ¿Alguien vio algún cajón con tomates cerca?

– ¡Tú! Eres el estereotipo de mujer perfecto para mi primo –mi cara para ese entonces se había transformado en una mueca algo graciosa, entre mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa. ¿QUÉ YO ERA QUÉ?–. En serio lo digo. No eres ni muy alta ni muy baja, cuerpo perfecto con todo en su lugar, pelo castaño claro, no eres muy charlatana, ni tampoco… –y así siguió durante unos minutos hablando sobre las "virtudes de mi cuerpo" y de porque "era la indicada para su primo". Definitivamente era la versión mejorada o mejor dicho _empeorada_ de Tomoyo–. Tus ojos son lo que más le va a gustar.

– ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Chiharu

– Ya verán porque se los digo.

Luego de finalizar esa extraña conversación seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro punto de llegada. "_Amazonna_". Era el lugar más concurrido por el público adolescente del lugar, y de otros lugares cercanos también. Definitivamente si quieres conocer gente nueva, ESTE es el lugar indicado para hacerlo.

Entramos y el lugar estaba repleto y eso que llegamos respectivamente temprano. La música sonaba a todo lo que da y a nadie le molestaba claro esta. En la mañana tendría un molesto _piiiiiiii_ taladrándome los oídos. Las luces parpadeaban al ritmo de la música. La gente dejaba la timidez de lado y se convertía en otra mientras bailaba. _O mientras hacía otras cosas. _Algunos ya caminaban tambaleándose a causa de la bebida. Y vuelvo a repetir: eso que llegamos respectivamente temprano.

Nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos unos tragos para tomar, antes de ir a transformarnos en otras en la pista de baile, y como dice Tomoyo _de conquistar a nuestros príncipes._ Bah! Como si eso pudiese llegar a ser cierto. Tomamos nuestras bebidas respectivamente y luego de intercambiar alguna que otra palabra sobre el atuendo de alguna persona, el sabor de tal cosa o la canción que sonaba nos dirigimos a bailar finalmente.

Empezamos las seis a movernos lentamente, con movimientos poco "sexys" según Meiling a lo que todas nos reímos. Pocos minutos después nos acoplamos con la música y el "poco sexy" quedó de lado.

Misteriosamente Chiharu y Rika desaparecieron. Si claro, "misteriosamente". Seguro que si uno empieza a inspeccionar los rincones oscuros del salón notaría con hacen "intercambio salival" con sus novios. Muy sutil.

– ¿Quieres bailar con migo? –y así Naoko también nos abandono. A esto le llamo el poder de una cara bonita. El chico se te acerca, te invita a bailar mientras te sonríe, y una queda rendida a sus pies. Yo en su lugar no me hubiese negado tampoco ¡Eh! Que no se malentienda mi explicación de las cosas con lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

– Chicas ya regreso. Mi primo me acabó de mandar un mensaje diciendo que ya esta dentro con unos amigos. Intentaré buscarlo así se lo presento a Sakura. –¿No te quieres ir también Tomoyo? Digo, asi confabulan contra mí y me dejan sola. Esperen un segundo. Dijo ¿_"así se lo presento a Sakura"_?

– ¡Ey! Yo no necesito que me presenten a nadie.

– Si claro Sakura, ya regreso. –Una vez más he sido ignorada. ¡Bravo!

– Piensa Sakura, tal vez el sea tu amor correspondido.

– Si Tomoyo, tal vez Madonna sea una pariente perdida mía y heredé de ella mi talento en canto –Ejem, nótese el sarcasmo.

– Pero Sakura…

Sus palabras se mezclaron con el sonido de la música cuando me alejé de ella por lo que no escuche el sermón que me daría. Igual mucha diferencia que con los otras ya dados no encontraría, ¿o sí?

Me acerque a la barra a pedir algún trago para beber. Espero a que me atiendan, hice mi pedido, esperé a que me lo dieran y salí de ese sector con el propósito de alejarme de tanta multitud que comenzaba a acumularse.

Tome el primer sorbo del vaso para que no se desbordara mientras caminaba hacia la tranquilidad. Miré hacia atrás para ver si Tomoyo no me perseguía junto con ningún chico que a ella le resultara el indicado. No, definitivamente escape. Pero las cosas no tenían que ir bien. ¿O sí?

– ¡AAAAH! ¡Mi vestido! –exclamé cuando cierto "objeto" se interpuso en MI camino chocando contra MI, y haciendo que mi bebida cayera sobre MI.

–De verdad lo siento –la voz provenía de un espécimen del sexo masculino–. Venía caminando algo distraído y no te vi.

–No… no te preocupes, fue un accidente.

–Si, pero ahora por mi culpa tu vestido se estropeo. Tomas, ten –dijo dándome un pañuelo verde oscuro– ve al baño y límpiate. Te acompañaría y te ayudaría, pero suena mal que diga eso, así que te espero en aquel lugar –apuntó unos sillones en un sector algo alejado y más cómodo que donde estabamos–, y me devuelves el pañuelo y te pido disculpas una vez más. –y así sin mas se alejó y yo extrañamente fui a hacer lo que el me había dicho ¿Por qué? ¡Ah! Eso no lo se.

Luego de algunos minutos terminé mi tarea, y se podría decir que algo mejoró el aspecto de mi ropa, no tanto, pero más no podría pedir. Me acerqué al lugar donde el estaría y ¡Bingo! Allí se encontraba un chico sentado esperando algo. Supuse que era el, mas no lo reconocí ya que antes no pude apreciar su rostro.

Me senté a su lado y le devolví lo que me había prestado. Él levanto el rostro ya que ni me había notado, _que modales,_ y aceptó lo que le entregaba.

– ¿Pudiste limpiar algo tu vestido?

Pero no contesté su pregunta porque, desde el momento en que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos no pude formular palabra elocuente en mi cabeza y menos liberarlas por mi boca. ¿Quién le mandó a tener esos ojos increíblemente hipnotizantes, de un color increíblemente hermosos?...

– ¿Ocurre algo?

…si eran hermosos, una mezcla entre ámbar y chocolate…

– ¡Eu!

…chocolate, que delicia, sus labios sabrán a chocolate también o…

– ¡EU! ¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A JOVEN COLGADA!

– ¿Oe? –adiós elocuencia.

– ¿te sientes bien? Te he estado hablando hace cinco minutos y no muestras señales de vida.

–Yo… si, si estoy bien y gracias por el pañuelo, me… me sirvió.

– De nada –dijo y acto seguido sonrió de forma divertida. ¿Qué le divierte? De seguro mi cara de tonta.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido?

–Nada

–Pero tú…

–Qué tal si vamos a bailar un rato.

No. No había sido una pregunta, y antes de que pudiese replicar algo ya me encontraba en la pista de baile con él, y montones de personas desconocidas para mi. Mientras bailábamos y nos reíamos de nuestros movimientos "profesionales" comenzamos una nueva charla, más elocuente que la anterior. ¿En términos simples? Pude formular dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear.

–Y, ¿con quién viniste? No creo que allá sido sola.

–Vine con unas amigas, como todos los sábados. Pero por razones obvias la mitad de ellas se alejaron y la otra mitad esta en busca de la que sería "mi media naranja". Aún no sé porque ponen tanto empeño en algo como eso.

El rió por el comentario– Me pasó algo parecido esta noche, solo que un amigo encontró una chica que le resultó linda y quería conocerla y el otro se esfumó por razones obvias como dijiste. Asi que estoy solo en este mundo desconocido para mí. Y además estoy buscando una pariente que al parecer también fue raptado por algo o _alguien._

– ¿Eres de por acá cerca?

– Si cerca lo entiendes como algunos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, si, soy de por acá cerca. Igualmente estoy planeando mudarme a la casa de un amigo cercano mió ya que este lugar me gustó siempre. Tal vez nos veamos más seguido –y me guiñó un ojo. Y sentí que se me subían los colores a la cara. Y sentí que me iba a morir sofocada. ¿Hace calor en este lugar o soy yo? Creo que las dos cosas.

Seguimos bailando y chocándonos con todas las personas alrededor sin que nada nos importara. Total, nadie nos conocía.

– Con que ya conociste a mi adorado primito.

¿Por que esa voz me resultaba tan incómodamente conocida?

– ¡Awww! No son tan divinos los dos juntos.

Otra vez me estoy sofocando, ¿alguien no tiene a mano un vaso con agua fría? MUY fría.

– Hasta que al fin te apareces Eriol, te estuve buscando durante largo rato y no te aparecías.

–Por lo que veo mucha compañía no te hacía falta

¡SOCORROOOOO!

–Tomo, Mei, ya regresaron –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y la sensación de que un tic nervioso estaba por avecinarse en mi ojo derecho.

– ¿La conoces? –preguntó el joven de ojos lindos señalando a la que debía ser su prima.

–Si, nos conoce. Queríamos que se conocieran ustedes dos ya que hacen una pareja perfecta, pero por lo que veo se nos adelantaron. ¡Que picarones! –definitivamente agradezco que la combinación de oscuridad y luces titilando no delatara mi sonrojo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era obvio que el era el primo de Mei.

_Estoy buscando una pariente. _Mei

_Si cerca lo entiendes como algunos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, si, soy de por acá cerca. _Ellos viven en China.

Eran pocas pruebas pero las suficientes para notar dos cosas. a- El era el primo de Meiling. b- soy muy despistada. Nota mental: dejar de ser despistada.

Al parecer mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos el joven castaño me saco del boliche al aire fresco y por alguna extraña razón ni Tomoyo, ni Meiling, ni ¿Eriol? Nos siguieron. ¿Quién es Eriol?

–Perdona si te arrastré hasta afuera, es que mi prima y mi amigo estaban sumamente insoportable y me sentía sofocado.

¡Ahhhhhhh! Es el amigo. Y no soy la única sofocada al parecer, que felicidad.

– No, no hay problema.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras en silencio, no era ni cómodo ni incomodo, era extraña la sensación, no se como explicarlo.

– Jamás imaginé que conocerías a mi prima. El mundo es un pañuelo.

– Si, es verdad.

– A todo esto, no nos presentamos –se paró en seco y me tendió la mano–. Soy Syaoran Li.

– Sakura Kinomoto –dije tendiéndole la mía. El la tomó y depositó en besos en ella. Y el calor se avecina nuevamente en mi rostro.

– ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, Sakura?

¡Cómo no permitirle tal lujo si mi nombre suena tan lindo pronunciado por sus labios.

– Sólo si tu me dejas llamarte Syaoran.

– Perfecto. Ya es un hecho –sonrió.

La caminata terminó en una pequeña plaza que había a varias cuadras del boliche bailable. Solo podía escucharse el trinar de los grillos y algún que otro coche que se aventuraba en la noche. Éramos el y yo y la noche. No había nada ni nadie más.

– Sakura, ¿sabes algo? –su dulce voz rompió el silencio.

–No, dime.

– El color verde es mi color favorito.

– ¿Y qué hay con eso?

– Tus ojos son color verde. –lo miré, y ambos sonreímos.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado la historia! ^^ Espero sus comentarios con críticas constructivas o destructivas, Gracias por leer! **LadySuzume-Chan. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes lamentablemente no son de mi autoría. Pertencen completamente a CLAMP aunque yo les pido prestado a Syaoran **

* * *

Han pasado seis meses desde que me conocí con Syaoran. Desde ese entonces pasaron muchas cosas.

El, a los pocos días de esa noche volvió a China, pero aún así nos mantuvimos en contacto. En verdad nos hicimos buenos amigos en poco tiempo. Si, ya se, es un pecado tener de amigo a un chico tan, como decirlo… ¡! Lo siento, es que cuando pienso en el y en su voz, sus ojos, su personalidad, su cuerpo, como que me descontrolo.

Al fin, después de unas semanas en vez de venir a vivir solo a la casa del amigo, como él me había dicho que haría, vino con su familia. Y de verdad que es una familia grande. Cuatro hermanas tiene ¿Pueden creerlo? Y ni mencionar cuando me conocieron. Son en extremo cariñosas y algo alocadas. ¿Decir que yo era novia de Syaoran? ¡Pero por favor! Yo no soy novia de el. Aunque quisiera. ¡Quien no!

Mi papá, extrañamente, era amigo intimo de mi suegro, ejem… perdón, del papá de Syaoran, cuando iban a la preparatoria. Definitivamente el mundo era un pañuelo. Así que nuevamente las amistades volvieron a florecer.

En cuanto a Tomoyo, ella ya no me atosiga como solía hacer. Resulta que esa noche, ella era la chica que había visto Eriol (Si, ahora se quien es y como se llama). Y ahora 6 meses después están por cumplir su primer mes de novios. ¡No son tan tiernos!

Mei volvió a China con su familia también y nos seguimos escribiendo y llamando y se convirtió en una más en nuestro grupo. Y lo mejor de todo, es que pronto la volvería a ver. Muy pronto. Más bien mañana cuando el vuelo que tomaré en pocas horas en Japón aterrice en Hong Kong.

¿Cómo? Pues bien vacaciones en "familia". Si, mi familia. Y también la de Syaoran. Ideas locas de nuestros padres.

La lucha con mi valija persiste hace 2 horas y aún queda para rato. ¿Dónde habrán quedado mis zapatillas negras? ¿Y mi campera roja? Yo, mi despiste y el desorden de mi cuarto.

– ¡Monstruo! Baja que el almuerzo ya está listo –gritó mi hermano desde la cocina–. Y no hagas mucho ruido que despertarás al gato.

– ¡No soy ningún monstruo hermano! –le grité desde mi cuarto en el primer piso–, ni tampoco hago tanto ruido.

Bajé rápidamente la escalera y antes de siquiera entrar a la cocina el olor a comida me inundó por completo. A mis padres siempre se les dio muy bien por la comida y no lo digo por exagerar o alardear.

Mi padre es un prestigioso arqueólogo y también da clases en la universidad. Mi madre fue una modelo muy reconocida, tanto por su talento y carisma como por su gran belleza, pero decidió dejar su trabajo y ahora tiene una agencia de modelos muy importante.

También esta mi hermano Touya. Está demás decir que es sumamente insoportable _Monstruo esto, monstruo aquello. _Ni mencionar cuando traje al que era mi primer novio para presentarlo a mi familia cuando tenía tan solo 15 años. Mis padres lo aceptaron, pero el no. No señores, el tenía que hacer el escándalo del siglo. Mi segundo y último novio ni lo conoció ya que me aseguré de que los horarios coincidieran para que no se encontraran.

También esta mi gato Kerberos, o Kero, o como quieran decirle. Es de pelaje dorado y muy hermoso y mimoso. Aunque algo glotón y vago.

Comí mientras charlaba con mis padres y discutía con mi hermano, ya que con él no se puede hablar como personas normales. Subí nuevamente a mi cuarto y continué con mi trabajo de busca-encuentra mis cosas y poder finalizar con el armado de mi valija. Hoy sería un día muy largo.

* * *

¿Vieron cuando se hacen una idea de las casas de las personas que conocen? Y dicen, "su casa debe de ser celeste" "capaz que es chica" "debe vivir en una caja de cartón" Bueno. Cualquier idea que me pude haber hecho de la casa de Syaoran era errada. Era ENORME la casa. ¿Qué es?, ¿Heredero de Luis XVI que tiene esa casa? O tal vez de Bill Gates. Si definitivamente eso debe ser.

No empezaré con la descripción de su casa porque son aburridas las descripciones. ¿Lo mejor? Imaginarse una casa extremadamente grande y con todos los lujos.

Nos acomodamos y después de un _tour _por territorio Li, comenzamos un _tour _por el centro de la enorme ciudad que quedaba respectivamente cerca de allí

Se podría decir que no hicimos mucha actividad más allá de eso ya que todos estábamos muy cansados por el viaje, así que luego de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones respectivamente para dormir. Mañana sería otro día de acción.

Obviamente no faltó el llamado de Tomoyo.

– _¡Ay! Sakurita que emoción. Ya estas allá y lo mejor de todo es que dormirás bajo el mismo techo que Li._

– Tomoyo, haces que me apene con tus comentarios –y es la verdad.

– _No tienes por que. Y dime, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué comieron? ¿Visitaron muchos lugares? Quiero todo con lujo de detalles._

–Pues bien, cuando llegamos… –no pude contar nada ya que sus típicas interrupciones florecieron en la conversación

– _Ojito con lo que hacen ustedes dos. Miren que ni Eriol ni yo estamos para vigilarlos. –_un rubor brotó en mis mejillas. ¿Porque siempre la conversación tiene que derivar hacia mi vida amorosa? Además ¡Qué podría llegar a hacer! ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza esta chica? Dios, con lo vergonzosa que soy no puedo ni tomarle de la mano sin ruborizarme.

– _Sakura, una cosa más. Tal vez se presente alguna ocasión especial en que debas usar algo hermoso, así que te proveí de un lindo vestido que confeccioné especialmente para vos. Ya esta en tu valija –_Como hizo para poner el vestido en mi valija ¿Lo teletransportó? O es hija de Harry Potter e usó algún hechizo extraño–. _Antes de que crees tus propias teorías extrañas y mágica, recuerda que te visité el mismo día que empezaste a empacar. Ay Sakura, eres muy despistada. –_y también predecible. Para mí, es Eriol quien le enseña hechizos raros. Tiene algo sospechoso, o tal vez tengo alucinaciones. Si, era eso en realidad.

Seguimos hablando por varios minutos más sobre ocurrencias del momento hasta que alguien llamó a mi puerta.

–Tomi, te dejó, nos hablamos mañana. Si, si no te preocupes. Yo también. Adiós. –luego de cortar la comunicación di el permiso para quien sea que estaba del otro lado de la puerta pasara.

–Hablabas con Tomoyo por lo que veo.

El dueño de todos mis suspiros entró a mi habitación y sentó en mi cama, a mí lado. Traía al igual que yo su pijama puesto listo para acostarse y dormir.

–Si, pero solo hablamos de trivialidades.

– ¿Y qué tal todo, te gusta el lugar?

– ¿Qué si me gusta?, pues obvio. Me gustó todo lo que vi hasta ahora. –y me gusta lo que tengo enfrente mío. Léase, Syaoran.

– Que suerte, mañana vamos a ir a un lago cerca de aquí que, en esta época del año, es realmente hermoso.

– Me parece un plan perfecto.

– Eu, Saku. No tengo mucho sueño. ¿Quieres que subamos a mirar una buena película? –si señores, el último piso era cine y sala de juegos.

–Está bien, pero por favor que no sea una de terror. –el rió. Si, tengo 17 años y todavía sigo siendo una miedosa de primera.

Subimos y Syaoran eligió una película de acción. Nos acomodamos en un sillón sumamente amplio. Él me abrazó y así transcurrió la película que resultó ser sumamente entretenida. Al final comenzamos a charlar pero el sueño logró vencerme y me dormí abrazada, aún a mi príncipe.

* * *

– Eu Sakura, Sakura despierta –un suave y dulce murmullo invadió mis oídos antes de abrir los ojos. La luz inundaba la habitación por completo y eso era molesto. Giré el rostro y a mi costado estaba Syaoran con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro–. Buenos días dormilona.

– Buenos días –contesté mientras me refregaba el ojo izquierdo. El sueño todavía me invadía–. Nos quedamos dormidos aquí anoche.

– Corrección. Te quedaste dormida anoche. Yo como buen caballero que soy me quedé a tu lado para que el cuco no te ataque.

–Tonto –dije y golpeé su hombro suavemente con mi puño.

Bajamos a la cocina a prepararnos un desayuno. En el salón se encontraban nuestros padres y dos de las hermanas de Syaoran. Hicimos el desayuno y lo comimos allí mismo mientras sufría de los chistes del castaño, quien quería lograr que escupa todo el café.

– Aquí están ustedes dos, nunca se les ocurra visitarme, par de insensibles.

– ¡Meiling! –apenas la vi corrí a abrazarla, hace tanto que no la veía y ya la extrañaba mucho, más allá de que me hiciera pasar vergüenza más de una vez–. Te he extrañado muchísimo.

– Y yo a ti. Pero mírate, estás más linda que la ultima vez que te vi. Estos son los efectos de mi primito chiquitito todo bonito. –a esto me refiero cuando me hace pasar vergüenza. ¿No puede por una vez cerrar su atolondrada boca?

– ¿Qué yo qué?

– Tú nada Syaoran. Locuras de tu atolondrada prima. –pero por más de que dije eso a él no se le borró su sonrisa socarrona.

– Lo que ustedes digan. Las dejo solas así hablan de todo lo que tienen que hablar.

Y así sin más se fue.

Fuimos al living y estuvimos alrededor de una hora hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado en esos meses que no nos vimos. Le conté el "progreso" de mi relación con su primo, porque ella sabía que él me gustaba y que lo quería. _Yo sabía, sabía que eran tal para cual, vieron yo les dije. O sea soy Meiling MEI-LING yo se todo, ahora solo hay que lograr que Syaoran también se de cuenta._ Sabias y extravagantes palabras de ella cuando se enteró de todo.

– ¡Ven aquí mocoso petulante! ¡Te voy a asesinar por pervertir a monstruos inocentes!

– ¡Pero no hice nada yo!

– ¡No corras!

– ¿Y esos gritos de que o de quien son? –preguntó Mei. Se nota que no estaba acostumbrada a las escenas de celos entre Touya y Syaoran, ni tampoco sus interminables peleas. Me pregunto porque habrá sido esta vez.

Iba a ir rumbo a todo el ruido pero un divertido y enojado Syaoran bajaba corriendo por las escaleras.

– Sakura, nece… necesito que me ayudes con tu hermano –dijo recuperando el aliento.

– ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

– En el camino te explico, ahora…

– Con que ahí estás, refugiándote con MI monstruo. Claro, como es terrorífica te proteges detrás de ella. Pero no, yo ya no le temo.

– ¡TOUYA! ¡Qué no soy un monstruo y mucho menos terrorífica!

– No niegues lo innegable. En cuanto a ti.

– ¡CORRE SYAORAN! –le grité divertida y comenzamos a correr hacia el jardín trasero–, Nos esta alcanzando.

– ¡No corran mocosos monstruosos! ¡Aún me tienen que aclarar que pasó anoche!

– ¿Anoche?

– Ven, vayamos por ahí, después te explicaré que paso –dijo entrecortado, mientras saltábamos unos arbustos y salíamos de territorio Li, hacia la calle. Me sentía una ladrona, estafadora, traficante de drogas o cualquier cosa que se le parezca. Sentía adrenalina y por ende estaba empezando a entrar en calor. Regulación térmica, termólisis y hormona adrenalina y… Bueno, "poner insulto que corresponda".

Corrimos literalmente por nuestras vidas durante varios minutos hasta que llegamos a una peatonal muy concurrida. Nos mezclamos entre la gente y después de comprobar que lo habíamos perdido, nos sentamos a recuperar el aliento.

– Ahora que estamos más tranquilos, te obligo a que me cuentes que paso.

– Nada del otro mundo, las típicas peleas entre nosotros.

– Pero empezaron a pelear de la nada, algo tuvo que lanzar la chispa para que estalle la bomba.

– Me matan tus metáforas. Bueno, en realidad fue por algo que le dije.

– ¿Y eso fue…? –me estaba irritando, no me quería decir.

– Le dije que anoche dormimos juntos. Y bueno el lo malentendió un poquito.

En ese momento mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza y de ira. Como se le ocurre decirle eso a mi hermano sabiendo como es.

– En donde tenías el cerebro cuando dijiste eso. No, mejor no me digas –le frené antes de que conteste alguna idiotez–. Te das cuenta que ahora mi hermano me va a decir de todo, discursos sobre la dignidad y ser una nena. ¡Hasta me va a pedir que me haga un test de embarazo!

– Me gusta tu forma de razonar. Nunca se me habrían ocurrido esos razonamientos, ni esos ni los de Harry Potter y Eriol.

– No sé ni para que te conté lo de Harry Potter. Quiero que la tierra me trague –exclamé levantando mis brazos al cielo de una manera exagerada. Si, eso es exactamente lo que soy. Una exagerada. ¿Test de embarazo? De donde saco esas ideas.

Syaoran empezó a reír de una manera muy contagiosa de forma que yo terminé de igual manera. La gente que pasaba a nuestro lado nos miraba raro y algunos también reían ya que parecíamos unos completos locos.

– Me gusta cuando reís –me dijo cuando nos calmamos. El rubor se hizo notar nuevamente, como cada vez que dice ese tipo de cosas.

– En menos de cinco minutos dijiste varias cosas que te gustan de mí. Voy a pensar que te estas enamorando de mi –le dije queriendo parecer graciosa, pero en vez de eso Syaoran se puso serio como si se tratara de un asunto de vida y muerte.

– ¿Y eso te molestaría? –preguntó

– No, no… no me referí a eso –le contesté embarrándome en mis palabras.

– Entonces…

– No sé, ya sabes como soy, digo las cosas sin pensarlas. Además es imposible que vos te estés enamorando de mí.

– Que sabes lo que es o no imposible.

–Yo…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Verde contra ámbar. No podía descifrar lo que me transmitían sus ojos. Eran tan hipnotizantes, lo que provocó que mi cerebro se desconecté del resto de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome que la sensación que me invadía cuando me miraba se apropie completamente de mí.

– No presumas de decir lo que es, o no imposible, Sakura. Nunca sabes las miles de respuestas que le puedes encontrar a una situación –empezó a hablar suavemente, como si saboreara cada palabra–. ¿Dices que es imposible que me enamore de ti? Entonces, ¿como explicas el hecho de que ya lo he hecho?

Okey, stop. ¿Eso acaba de ser una declaración por parte de Syaoran? ¡! Creo que me esta bajando la presión, me voy a morir. Alguien pellízqueme para despertar de este hermoso sueño. Tal vez todavía no desperté y sigo en el segundo piso dormida después de ver la película. Vamos Saku, Tú puedes despierta…¡Ya!

– Sakura, ¿porqué cerraste los ojos como por tres minutos y los abriste de golpe como si despertarás? –vergüenza, hice mi intento de despertar frente a el. Definitivamente no es un sueño.

– Es que yo, no puedo creer lo que me dices, es tan extraño e inesperado que creí que aún…

Sorpresa, placer, dulzura, felicidad, nervios y un mar de muchísimas mas sensaciones invadió mi cuerpo cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Si siempre me calla así, prometo jamás dejar de hablar. Fue inesperado pero realmente lindo. Suave. Correspondí su beso de manera lenta hasta que me acompasé al movimiento de nuestros labios. Mueran envidiosas, ¡MUERAN!

Nos separamos y me miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Te quiero Sakura, siempre te quise, y siempre te querré. –dijo de una forma en que me cortó la respiración.

– Yo también Syao, yo tambíen.

– ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE BESAR A MI HERMANA FRENTE A MÍ! –o no.

– ¡CORRE DE NUEVO SYAORAN!

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno acá estoy de nuevo con un segundo capitulo de la historia escrita a pedido. Tal vez no sea lo que esperaban, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ya que no tenía ni siqiera planeado hacer una continuación, solo espero que les guste.

Es un poco más corto que el otro, eso sí. Hoy tuve prueba de Biolagía asique por eso se debe la mnción de la regulación termica y la termolisis y esas cosas raras que hay por ahí. Creo que me fue bien en la prueba (creo)

Y bueno, desde ya muchas gracias por leer, y perdon si encuentran algún error u horror escrito.

Espero sus comentarios. Cuidense, Saludos... **LadySuzume-Chan**

**Cualquier idea o sugerencia o insulto o lo que se les venga a la cabeza, no duden en mandarme un PM ;)**


End file.
